headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
San Francisco
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = | 1st = }} San Francisco is a major American city located in the U.S. state of California. The city is named for Saint Francis of Assisi and was founded on June 29th, 1776. It is the county seat of San Francisco count and the fourth most populous city in the state. San Francisco is a port city, known for being a major cultural and financial center. One of the city's most notable landmarks is the Golden Gate Bridge, which crosses the San Francisco Bay, linking San Francisco County with Marin County. Points of Interest ; Angel Island: Angel Island is an island in San Francisco Bay that offers expansive views of the San Francisco skyline, the Marin County Headlands and Mount Tamalpais. The entire island is included within Angel Island State Park, and is administered by California State Parks. Angel Island is also the location of the San Francisco chapter of the Legacy - a secret society devoted towards investigating cases of the supernatural. The Legacy is headquartered in a "Legacy House" owned by the group's prefect Derek Rayne. Poltergeist: The Legacy ; Bay General Hospital: In 1996, a vampire physician of Clan Ventrue used the children's wing of the hospital as his personal feeding grounds. Caitlin Byrne, an investigative reporter and senior editor of the San Francisco Times began putting together a piece exposing the Doctor's actions. Julian Luna, the vampire Prince of San Francisco, recognized the doctor as a fellow Kindred and knew that he had violated Kindred law. He sent his Nosferatu ally Daedalus to the hospital to execute the doctor. Afterward, he burned his remains in the incinerator. Daedalus also befriended a terminally ill young boy named Abel. Kindred: The Embraced: Romeo and Juliet ; Halliwell residence: An ancestral family home, it was once owned by Penny Halliwell. Following her death, the house was willed to her grandchildren, Phoebe, Prue and Piper. The three sisters discovered the Book of Shadows, an ancient tome that had been handed down through the family for generations. Reciting an incantation from the book, the sisters developed supernatural abilities and became known as The Charmed Ones. Charmed: Something Wicca This Way Comes ; Golden Gate Bridge: The Golden Gate Bridge is a suspension bridge located in San Francisco, California. It is a three mile long bridge that carries US 101 between the city of San Francisco and the San Francisco Peninsula in Marin County. Nearly every film or TV series that uses San Francisco as a setting includes a shot of the Golden Gate Bridge. In the 1986 horror film Neon Maniacs, a group of teenagers went out to the bridge at night, never suspecting that it was inhabited by a horde of bizarre death monsters who tried to kill them. The Golden Gate Bridge was also featured in the opening credit montage of the WB Network television series Charmed and can be seen in every episode of the show. ; Haven: The Haven was a trendy lounge club owned by a Toreador vampire named Lillie Langtry. In addition to live music and over-priced drinks, it also served as a sanctuary for the Kindred. Kindred: The Embraced ; Nighthawks Diner: This was a classic-style diner located some distance from the downtown area of San Francisco. Police detective Frank Kohanek used to come here for private meetings with vampire leader Julian Luna. Kindred: The Embraced: Prince of the City ; Suncrest: Suncrest was a psychiatric hospital. The vampire serial killer Starkweather was remanded here after getting into a bar fight at The Haven. He killed a doctor, smeared the words "Blood Brothers" on the wall in his blood and then escaped. Kindred: The Embraced: The Nightstalker Films that take place in * Birds, The * Craft, The * Creature Walks Among Us, The * Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles * Neon Maniacs * Troll * Valentine * Zodiac, The (2005) TV programs that take place in * Charmed * Kindred the Embraced * Poltergeist: The Legacy Characters from * Alexandra Serris * Allison Argent * Andy Trudeau * Arab * Billie Jenkins * Caitlin Byrne * Cash * Charleen Hughes * Christy Jenkins * Daedalus * Darryl Morris * Eddie Fiori * Elise Rothman * Frank Kohanek * Henry Mitchell * Jackson Ward * Jesus DeSade * Julian Luna * Kyle Brody Unconfirmed whether Kyle was born in San Francisco, or relocated there from somewhere else. * Leslie St. Claire * Lillie Langtry * Luthor Morris * Melinda Halliwell * Patty Halliwell * Penny Halliwell (originally from Boston) * Phoebe Halliwell * Piper Halliwell * Prudence Halliwell * Raymond Corvus * Ron Updyke * Sasha Luna * Sonny Toussaint * Tanjella * Wyatt Halliwell * Zane the Vampire Novels that take place in San Francisco * Interview with the Vampire People who were born in * Aunjanue Ellis * Bradford Dillman * Brigid Brannagh * Charles Barton * Christopher DeFaria * Clarice Blackburn * Clint Eastwood * Corey Sienega * David L. Hewitt * Fred Dekker * Genevieve Cortese * J.T. Walsh * Jeremy Burns * Joseph Whipp * Josh Hartnett * Kurt Fuller * Liev Schreiber * Michael Lehmann * Robert Lees * Robert Phalen * Vonetta McGee People who died in * Edward Van Sloan Notes & Trivia External Links * San Francisco at Wikipedia * San Francisco at the Holosuite References ---- Category:California